Warriors of Equestria Previews
by bluethunder25
Summary: Previews of my upcoming Equestria Girls spinoff fanfic series.
1. Description

Hey guys, bluethunder25 here. Over the past couple of months, I've been developing an Equestria Girls fanfic on called, 'Warriors of Equestria.' I'm still in the mental development stage, but this article is to give you a preview of what's to come.

Let me start off with the story. Warriors of Equestria is an alternate reality spinoff of the Equestria Girls movies. Instead of being one fanfic, this will be a series of fanfics, each with a different story. The story itself in this one, focuses on the HuMane 6; Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. The six go to school at Canterlot High where they are sorcerers in training. (whether or not all of them decide to train to become sorcerers, I have yet to decide.) Each of them is in possession of a magical jewel that they each found in their childhood. One night, after a thousand year banishment, Princess Celestia's sister, Luna, also known as Nightmare Moon, returns and kidnaps the princess. When the HuMane 6 stand against her, their jewel endow them with unique magical powers as well as enhanced fighting capabilities. Now it's up to them to defeat Nightmare Moon and save Princess Celestia before all of Equestria is shrouded in eternal night.


	2. Character Bio Twilight Sparkle

_In the Canterlot High Library, Twilight Sparkle is handing a bunch of books that she plans to read in one day to Spike who has trouble balancing them. As she turns, she notices the audience._

"Oh! Hi there. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike," Twilight says.

"Ugh...hey..." Spike says, struggling.

"As you can see, I love books. I've practically made my home here in the library. I'm also into studying and magic and studying about magic and reading books about studying magic and a little bit of poetry here and there. I'm often called an egghead, but I consider myself to be well read," says Twilight.

 _Unable to hold the books, Spike falls on the floor with the books piled over him, then gives Twilight a mean look. Twilight laughs nervously. Then Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash join her._

"So be sure to join me and all my friends for the all new Warriors of Equestria, coming soon to Fanfiction dot net. Oooo! One of my favorites, ' _How To Properly Organize Books in 300 Easy Steps.'_ Chapter one," says Twilight as she starts reading.

 _Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie groan in annoyance._


	3. Character Bio Applejack

_At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is using her feet to buck apples out of the trees. She catches one falling out of a tree and takes a bite out of it, then turns to the audience._

"Howdy, ya'll, I'm Applejack. And this is Sweet Apple Acres. I live here with my big brother, Big Macintosh; my little sister, Applebloom; and Granny Smith. It always easy looking after these whippersnappers, but I'm always there when they need me, or anybody else for that matter," says Applejack.

 _Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy; along with Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith, join her._

"So make sure you join me, my family, and all my friends for the all new 'Warriors of Equestria,' coming soon to Fanfiction dot net. You don't wanna miss it, ain't that right, Big Mac?" asked Applejack.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answers.


	4. Character Bio Rainbow Dash

_In the Canterlot High soccer field, Rainbow Dash is kicking soccer balls into the goal with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie watching; then turns to the audience, holding a soccer ball in her hand._

"What's up? And if you don't know that already, where have you been?! I'm the best athlete in Canterlot High! I can do it all! Soccer, football, baseball, basketball, tennis, ping pong, jacks; you name it! I'm just all-around awesome!" says Rainbow Dash.

 _Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie_ _join Rainbow Dash on the field._

"So be sure to join me and all my friends (but especially me and my awesomeness) for the all new, 'Warriors of Equestria,' coming soon to Fanfiction dot net. I guarantee at least 20% awesomeness," says Rainbow Dash.

 _Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie roll their heads._


	5. Character Bio Rarity

_At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity is making a new dress. She takes out a red fabric, but doesn't like it and throws it over her pet cat, Opal. she then finds a dark blue fabric._

"Ahh! This is perfect!" she exclaims.

 _Suddenly, she sees the audience._

"Oh! Hello. I'm Rarity. I enjoy the finer things in life, like fashion, a day at the spa, fashion, high society, fashion, and did I mention fashion?" says Rarity.

 _In ten seconds flat, Rarity makes a stunning dark blue dress with diamonds in it. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy join her._

"So be sure to join me and all my friends for the all new, 'Warriors of Equestria,' coming soon to Fanfiction dot net," says Rarity.

 _Pinkie Pie sneezes and her snots almost gets on Rarity, but she backs away in time, only for some glue to get on her skirt._

"Ahh! My skirt!" Rarity screams before she faints.

"Oh, Rarity!" Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy say.


	6. Character Bio Fluttershy

_Fluttershy hides behind a box to avoid the audience, but then Pinkie Pie brings her out of it. She then runs to her right, but is cut off by Applejack, then to her left, but is cut off by Rainbow Dash who picks her up and places her in front of the audience._

"Um...hi...n-n-nice to meet you I-I'm...F-fluttershy...I love animals; bears and birds and squirrels of all shapes and sizes. Sometimes, I like to help out at the animal shelter," says Fluttershy.

 _Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie join her, making her jump._

"S-s-s-so be s-s-sure to join me and all my friends for the new, 'Warriors of Equestria,' coming soon to Fanfiction dot net. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go throw up now," says Fluttershy before she goes and throws up, grossing out her friends.


	7. Character Bio Pinkie Pie

_In the Canterlot High gym, Pinkie Pie jumps out at the audience, then quickly backs up._

"Ahh! Hold on just a sec!" says Pinkie.

 _Pinkie grabs a cardboard box and fills the gym with confetti, balloons, streamers, and cake._

"Much better! Hi, hi, hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Hey, that rhymed!" says Pinkie.

 _Pinkie breaks the fourth wall by pulling down scenes of her throwing parties._

"I'm just a typical fun-loving, party-throwing gal with a sweet tooth for laughs and having a good time. Wherever there's a party to be thrown or a cake to be eaten, I'm the one to call!' says Pinkie.

 _Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy join her._

"So join me and all my friends for the all new, 'Warriors of Equestria!' says Pinkie.

 _Pinkie grabs a cake and shoves her face into it, coming out with a face full of frosting._

"Coming soon to Fanfiction dot net!" says Pinkie before she gives a big smile.


	8. Character Bio Trixie Snips and Snails

_On the stage of the Canterlot High Gym, Trixie is practicing a magic trick. She snaps her fingers, summoning Snips and Snails who bring a pot with a small plant in it in front of her. She waves a magic wand at the plant and turns it into a dog that chases after Snips and Snails. She then turns to the audience._

"Greetings, I am the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie! Oh and this is Snips and Snails...I am the most talented student at Canterlot High. When it comes to performing magic, Trixie is second to none. So if you want to see more of the Great and Powerful Trixie, you can see me on the all new, 'Warriors of Equestria.'" says Trixie.

 _Unbeknown to Trixie, Snips and Snails run past her, causing her to fall butt first into a nearby trash can. Snips and Snails try to help her out._

"Coming soon to Fanfiction dot net!" says Snips and Snails as the dog licks Trixie on the side of her face.


	9. Magic

_In the Canterlot High Library, Fluttershy walks in to find Twilight tossing around books, reading them in rapid succession._

"Um...hi, Twilight, um...what are you doing?" asks Fluttershy.

"I'm trying to catch up on as much magic as I can for 'Warriors of Equestria!'" says Twilight.

"Oh! Will there's gonna be magic?" asks Fluttershy.

"Of course! All kinds of spells and magic tricks; like turning people into frogs, teleportation spells, sleeping spells..." Twilight says before she is cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"A sleeping spells, huh? I could use one of those in math class," says Rainbow.

 _Pinkie Pie comes in._

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is there a spell to turn me into a four-headed, red polka-dotted, quadruple-eyed, monkey?!" Pinkie asks.

"Uh...no..." Twilight answers.

"Man! I thought there was a spell for everything," Pinkie says in disappointment.

 _Twilight turns to the audience._

"Well in any case, you don't wanna miss all the amazing magic we have in store for you on 'Warriors of Equestria!' Coming soon to Fanfiction dot net.

"What about a long-nosed, aardvark deer?" asks Pinkie Pie.

"No!" Twilight says.


	10. Action

_On the Canterlot field, Rainbow Dash is practicing katas. Applejack walks in._

"Hey, Rainbow. Whatcha doin'?" Applejack asks.

"Just doin' some kung fu," Rainbow answers.

"What fer?" asks Applejack.

"To defend against all the bad guys we'll be fighting. From monsters, to wizards, to sorcerers; it's gonna be more action than you can shake a tail feather at!" says Rainbow.

"Well don't let me stop ya," says Applejack.

 _Rainbow turns to the audience._

"So make you're here to catch all the exciting action on 'Warriors of Equestria!' Coming soon to Fanfiction dot net!" says Rainbow.

 _While doing her kung fu, Rainbow Dash accidentally kicks Applejack in the stomach, making her fall to the ground._

"Uh...Applejack...you ok?" asks Rainbow.


	11. Sneak Preview

_In a classroom, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are all sitting together, addressing the audience._

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Easy there, Pinkie," says Applejack.

"I can't help it, Applejack, I'm just so excited!" exclaims Pinkie.

"Well we all are, Pinkie, because the all new, 'Warriors of Equestria' is almost here," says Twilight.

"But before that, we are about to show you an exclusive sneak peek," says Rarity.

"So come check it out with us...that means you too, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash says, noticing, Fluttershy hiding behind her.

"Here it is, the 'Warriors' of Equestria' sneak peek, enjoy," says Twilight.

"Um...if you wouldn't mind, that is," says Fluttershy.

* * *

Twilight was an avid studier of the solar system as well as magic, so it was only natural that she kept her eye on things such as certain alignments of stars. Except this particular one was most important, for its information could spell the very future of Equestria.

The young student rushed rapidly to her home, eager to get to her own books so she could figure out just when the stars would align.

Twilight lived in a nice, Tudor home. It was nestled on the side of a hill; its white stones perfectly complimented the brown lining. Smoke came from the chimney of the fireplace, but even the brightest fire couldn't compete with the rush of adrenaline that Twilight was having.

Inside her home, a young preteen boy with purple skin, green hair, and wearing a tan shirt, black jeans, and white sneaker; had just gotten inside and closed the door with her feet, for he was carrying a large basket filled with laundry.

"After hours of washing, drying, pressing, and fabricating; I finally got the laundry done," said the boy when suddenly, he was knocked out by the door, that suddenly opened by Twilight.

"Spike?! Spike!" Twilight shouted to the boy, discovering him covered in laundry.

She quickly grabbed him and brought him up to her room which was almost enough to make a librarian and an astrologer jealous. posters of constellations on the ceiling overlooked massive shelves of books that lined the walls. At the far end was a telescope that stuck out of her window.

Shoving Spike onto the bed, Twilight frantically browsed through her assortment of books.

"What's the rush, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Well, I was at the library reading..." Twilight started.

"As usual..." Spike finished.

"And I found something big, something huge, something MASSIVE!" Twilight exclaimed.

The young explained to Spike about her discovery of the star alignment that was set to happen tonight and of how the alignment would give Nightmare Moon the power she needs to escape her prison and how everyone in Equestria would need to be prepared for her arrival.

* * *

"Well, there it is, we hope you enjoyed it," says Twilight.

"And if you didn't, we're very sorry," says Fluttershy.

"And if you wanna see the rest of it, you'll have to join us on Sunday, June 14th, for the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria,'" says Applejack.

"With all kinds of magic..." says Twilight.

"Adventure, action..." says Rainbow Dash.

"And drama," says Pinkie, dressed up like Hamlet.

"We promise it will be quite the exhilarating experience," says Rarity.

"Thanks for watching and we hope to see you soon," says Twilight.

"Uh...don't you mean, 'thanks for reading?'" says Pinkie.

"Huh?" Twilight asks in confusion.

"Yeah, this is a fanfic after all," says Pinkie.

"What's a fanfic?" asks Twilight.


	12. Announcement

_At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is bucking apples for Big Mac; then looks at the audience._

"Howdy, fellas. Unfortunately, due to complications, the first chapter of, 'Warriors of Equestria' will not air today," says Applejack.

"Nope," says Big Mac.

"But make sure you're here on Wednesday, June 17th at 8:00 pm, for that's when the first chapter will officially air," says Applejack.

"Eeyup," says Big Mac.

"Sorry for the inconvenience and ya'll have a good day," says Applejack.


	13. Promo 1

_In a classroom; Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie are sitting down, looking at the audience._

"OK, girls, this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for," Twilight says.

"Ooo! Is it someone's birthday?!" says Pinkie Pie.

"No, Pinkie, it's the premiere of the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria,'" says Twilight.

"With tons of kick-butt action..." says Rainbow Dash.

"Magical creatures..." says Rarity.

"And more magic than you can shake a donkey tail at," says Applejack.

"So make sure you're here at 8:00pm central for the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria!," says Twilight.

"Umm...that is...if you don't mind, that is," says Fluttershy.

"Till' then, we'll see ya at 8:00," says Applejack.

"Be there or be square!" exclaims Pinkie.

"See ya soon," says Twilight.

"You know, I never got that saying, 'be there or square,'" says Pinkie. "I mean what's wrong with being a circle, or a triangle, or an octagon?! Those are pretty fun. Oh! How bout a trapezoid?! Or, or, or, maybe..."


	14. Promo 2

_At Twilight's house, Fluttershy knocks on the door and comes in to find Twilight dusting the house rapidly._

"Hi, Twilight...what are you doing?" says Fluttershy.

"Just getting this place all neat and tidy as fast as I can! 'Warriors of Equestria' is coming soon and I need to be ready, otherwise people might not show up and if they don't show up, we'll be laughing stocks, shunned from society!" says Twilight.

"Oh! Well, we definitely don't want that," said Fluttershy.

"Right! So take this broom and help me," says Twilight, handing Fluttershy a broom.

"Um...OK," says Fluttershy as she starts sweeping.

 _Twilight looks at the audience._

"Hey guys, just making some last minute preparations. So make sure you're tonight at 8:00pm for the premiere of the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria,' only on Fanfiction dot net. And Fluttershy, while you're at it, dust out the fireplace," says Twilight.

 _Fluttershy dusts the fireplace and gets herself covered in dust, coughing dust out of her mouth._

"All dusted," says Fluttershy.


	15. Promo 3

_At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is making apple jam for her friends to try. After finishing it, she hands it to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They all try it with a spoon._

"Mmmm, that's pretty good," says Twilight.

"Good?! It's the most delicious apple jam I've ever tasted!" exclaims Pinkie.

"Though, it could use a little less sugar," says Rarity.

"Oh, fritters! I need this to be absolutely perfect! 'Warriors of Equestria is comin' up soon and I need the best dern' apple jam this side of Canterlot," says Applejack.

"Maybe it just needs some more apples," says Fluttershy.

"That's it!" says Applejack.

 _Applejack brings in a ton of apples and a knife and starts slicing them up into a million slices; filling up the entire house. Applejack sticks her head out of the pile and looks at the audience._

"Well while I'm busy workin' on improvin' this here apple jam, ya'll make sure yer here to see the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria,' tonight at 8:00pm, only on Fanfiction dot net. You think this is enough?" says Applejack.


	16. Promo 4

_On the Canterlot high field, Rainbow Dash is doing some soccer practice, kicking soccer goals, as Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie watch. After some practicing, Rainbow decides to take a break._

"Wow, Dashie! You're really on top of your game today!" says Pinkie.

"Aren't I always?" says Rainbow Dash as she takes a sip of water. "With 'Warriors of Equestria' coming up tonight, I have to be in tip top shape and the absolute height of awesome."

 _After taking another sip of water, Rainbow Dash looks at the audience._

"So you definitely don't wanna miss the premiere of the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria,' tonight at 8:00pm, only on Fanfiction dot net. OK, break over," says Rainbow Dash before she kicks the soccer ball towards the goal.

 _Fluttershy makes her way onto the field and ends up getting hit in the face by the soccer ball. Rainbow Dash and the others run to check on Fluttershy._

"Fluttershy...you ruined my goal!" says Rainbow Dash.

 _Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack all give Rainbow angry glares._

"What?! She did!" says Rainbow Dash.

"Uh...s-s-s-sorry..." Fluttershy says, nearly unconscious.


	17. Promo 5

_At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity is tying corsets tightly onto Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie._

"R-rarity...do we...really need...to do...this..." Rainbow Dash says, suffocating.

"How dare you even ask such a question?! Of course we do! With 'Warriors of Equestria coming up tonight, I need you to make sure you all look your best," says Rarity.

"Well that's...very...nice...of...you..."" says Fluttershy.

 _Rarity looks at the audience._

"You'll have to excuse us, this is very delicate work, but do be sure to be here for the premiere of 'Warriors of Equestria,' tonight at 8:00pm, only on Fanfiction dot net." says Rarity.

 _Twilight, Applejack, Flutteryshy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all collapse from suffocation._

"Oh come now, I can't dress you if if you're unconscious," says Rarity.


	18. Promo 6

_At the Canterlot Animal Shelter, Fluttershy is brushing the hairs of many hamsters; also washing and drying a few others. Applejack walks in._

"Hey there, Fluttershy. You're awful busy with these animals today," says Applejack.

"Oh yes, I'm trying to get them nice and groomed before 'Warriors of Equestria' comes on tonight," says Fluttershy.

"Need a little extra help?" asks Applejack.

"Oh yes, that would be nice," says Fluttershy.

 _Fluttershy and Applejack clean the animals. Fluttershy looks at the audience._

"Oh! Well um...be sure to be here for 'Warriors of Equestria,' tonight at 8:00pm, only on Fanfiction dot net. Hey! Mr. Snuggles, don't drop the soap!" says Fluttershy.


	19. Promo 7

_In a blue, pink, and white cart, Pinkie is carrying a microphone, talking out to all the people in the neighborhood._

"ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT! 'WARRIORS OF EQUESTRIA' IS COMING UP SOON!" Pinkie announces.

 _Me- Wait a minute, Pinkie what are you doing?!_

 _Pinkie- Advertising 'Warriors of Equestria!'_

 _Me- But that's my job!_

 _Pinkie- So, I'm guessing you don't want me to put up these flyers?_

 _Me- Well, advertising is advertising, I guess. Just look to audience and tell them about the fanfic._

 _Pinkie- Okey dokey loki!_

 _Pinkie looks to the audience, holding the microphone._

"BE SURE TO BE HERE FOR 'WARRIORS OF EQUESTRIA,' TONIGHT AT 8:00pm, ONLY ON FANFICTION DOT NET!" Pinkie announced.


	20. Promo 8

_At Pinkie's house, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are seated on a couch in front of a TV. Pinkie Pie brings in a number of snacks._

"OK, chips, popcorn, cheese balls, soda, and a big bowl of chocolate. Yep, everything's set," says Pinkie.

"But what do we dip in the chocolate?" asks Twilight.

"Our hands, of course, silly," says Pinkie.

 _Twilight and the gang look to the audience._

"Well this is it," says Twilight.

"The preparations have been made," says Applejack.

"The anticipation has been building," says Rainbow Dash.

"And now, IT'S FINALLY HERE!" exclaims Pinkie.

"The first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria' has arrived," says Rarity.

"We do hope you enjoy yourself and if not, we're very sorry," says Fluttershy.

"So without further ado, here it is; the first chapter of 'Warriors of Equestria,'" says Twilight.

 _Pinkie jumps onto the couch and grabs the popcorn._

"This is so awesome!" says Rainbow Dash, holding her cheeks.


End file.
